


Lie To Me

by Badkenma_Goodkarma



Series: Veracity [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Hinata, Female Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, a little canon in the beginning and thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkenma_Goodkarma/pseuds/Badkenma_Goodkarma
Summary: Hinata Shouyou would do anything to play volleyball. Even pretend to be a boy when the girls volleyball team is full. What could possible go wrong?





	1. My Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking three chapters for this one, and then I might do a few spinoffs with some of the other characters and maybe some one-shots of Hinata and Kageyama.

I looked in the mirror for I don’t know how many times that morning. For whatever reason, I decided that my long orange hair wasn’t so great, so I decided to chop it off. Three weeks before my first day of high school. Super smart, right? With my non existent curves and flat chest, I basically passed for a twelve year old boy.

Lovely.

Well, what’s done is done. Not like I can magically grow my hair seven inches. I took another look at myself and was tremendously thankful that Karasuno’s uniform for the girls included a skirt. At least now, no one will automatically assume I’m a little boy. Probably.

My hair wasn’t _awful_ per-se, but it was definitely something I should have done _after_ my classmates saw me and knew I was a girl.

I shook my head and ran out to grab my bento before running out the door to get my bike. I shouldn’t even be worried about my looks. It’s not like I’m planning on dating my first year, or even my second. No, these next two years were going to be dedicated to volleyball and finally winning a match against someone who wasn’t my five year old neighbor.

 

\- - -

 

“What?!”

I felt my mouth drop, and I couldn’t form a coherent sentence to save my life. The captain looked apologetic, and I guess it wasn’t their fault that apparently every first year in the school wanted to be on the volleyball team.

“I am so sorry, I really am. With the influx of applications though, we have to give the spots to the girls who have the best skill set.”

I nodded without really understanding that everything I had worked for the past three years was being flushed down the proverbial drain. Walking away from my future was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. This was what I was looking forward to for the next three years. I even bought new gym shoes! Well, new to me. From the hole forming inside the shoe, I imagine they were already pretty old.

I walked down the hallway to where I thought the girls bathroom was, but after five minutes I realized I actually had no idea where the bathroom was and I was now completely lost.

Great. 

I turned around and ran straight into a wall and promptly fell on my ass. Looking up, I saw that it wasn’t a wall, just a very tall boy. A very cute boy… who was now glaring down at me. The frown on his face caused his blue eyes to darken and look black.

I quickly stood up and held out my hand, “I am so sorry! I should’ve watched where I was going, I’m Hinata Shoyou by the way!”

The smile on my face slowly started to disappear the longer he stared at me. 

“Watch where you’re going next time.” With that, he stepped around me and walked away.

Scratch that. He’s not cute. He’s a dick.

I stuck my tongue out at his back and then turned to find a restroom before my bladder exploded. 

 

\- - -

 

Five minutes later found me standing in front of a very pretty girl who had to be a third year. There was no way she was anything but a third year. She had a very calming presence and since I was distracted, it took me a couple seconds to understand what she was saying to me.

“I’m sorry, what?” 

Did she just say what I think she said?

“I was just saying that I’m the manager of the volleyball team and we could really use some more players if you’re interested. Practice is in thirty minutes.” She smiled and handed me a flyer for the volleyball team. The _boys_ volleyball team.

Oh for the love of meat buns. She thinks I’m a boy. I was still in my gym outfit which was just basketball shorts and a baggy shirt, so it’s not her fault for assuming that _I’m a boy_. Holy shit. I knew it. I knew this hairstyle made me look like a-

“WAIT! The _boys_ team needs players?!”

She looked confused at my question and then nodded slowly.

“Oh, okay. Yeah. Great. Cool. Thanks, Kimicho.”

“It’s Kiyoko.”

I nodded absently and turned away, walking back towards the bathroom so I could look myself in the eyes and see if I was really about to pretend to be a boy for the rest of my high school career. Would I need to dress like a boy? Pretend like I’m one even when I’m in class? Maybe no one from my year will even be on the team, I mean they had to be really low on players if she was approaching students. Maybe I could just change after class and no one would ever know?!

I was finally back in the restroom, standing in front of the mirror. Someone walked in and saw me mumbling to myself and stopped.

“Um this is the girls restroom. You can’t be in here.”

I looked at her in the mirror and started to laugh hysterically.

 

 

\- - -

 

My hands started to shake as I walked into the gym. I wasn’t totally convinced that this was a good idea, but honestly what did I have to lose? If they found out the worst they would do is kick me off the team. Right? I mean, it’s not like they would expel me.

I felt the blood leave my face. Holy meat buns, what if they expelled me?! I was at the door and was seriously second guessing my decision when I looked up and saw the one person I never wanted to see again in my life.

“You!”

My shout startled him, and he missed the ball he had tossed up. It came back and hit him the face, which was incredibly satisfying to watch.

His eyes narrowed. “What are _you_ doing here?”

He glanced down and saw the flyer in my hands. His eyes flashed back to mine and nothing was said for about 42 seconds. But who’s counting.

“You better be good at receives if you’re applying for the libero position in a _high school_ team. This isn’t like the elementary school daycare program you’re probably used to.”

I narrowed my eyes and started to count to ten. I made it to three.

“I am a wing spiker! I’ll be the ace of this team and then I’ll crumble up this flyer and shove it up your-“

My words cut off as someone clapped their hands behind me. I jumped and turned to find three guys staring at us.

Well, this was it. They were either going to know I was a girl and make me leave… or they wouldn’t notice and I would spend the next three years in a nervous sweat, trying to live two lives.

The one on the left had gray hair and a beauty mark under his left eye. He was incredibly handsome, but also seemed a little feminine. The middle was obviously the captain and when he looked at me, I swear he saw into my soul. I shifted my gaze before he saw the nervousness on my face and looked at the third person, who had a shaved head. He was making a weird face and it wasn’t until the captain hit him on the back of the head that I realized he was probably trying to be intimidating.

“Tanaka, stop trying to scare the first years.”

Tanaka whined and rubbed the back of his head. The captain looked behind me and saw the other first year. The other two followed his gaze and Tanaka pointed his finger at him and exclaimed, “Hey! We saw you play last year! You were really good.”

They all moved forward, forcing me to side step so they could crowd the boy and ask him questions.

The first year in question bowed low. “My name is Kageyama Tobio, and I’m a setter. Please let me join your team.” He held out the flyer without raising from his bow.

The captain accepted and made introductions. “I’m Sawamura Daichi, this is my co-captain, Sugawara Koushi, and our second year spiker Tanaka Ryuunosuke. You can call me Daichi-“

“You can just call me Suga.” The gray haired man held up his hand.

The bald one took a step forward and tilted his head back to look down at Kageyama. “You can call me Tanaka-senpai.”

Daichi and Suga rolled their eyes.

Kageyama had risen from his bow and nodded his head slowly.

Okay, what the heck? I’m here too??

I ran around them and placed myself in front of Kageyama.

“Hi! I’m Hinata Shoyou! I would like to join your team! I’m a spiker!”

They all tilted their heads down to look at me, and at that moment I was happy that I had relieved my bladder earlier because I would have definitely peed myself if I hadn’t.

Tanaka tilted his head, “You’re a first year? Your voice is still a little squeaky, have you even gone through puberty yet?”

I felt my face redden and Daichi yanked him back so he could step forward. “Ignore him. We are happy to have you guys. Now why don’t we-“

“Wait, you aren’t actually taking him seriously, are you?”

I whipped my head around to see Kageyama walk up to stand beside me. He waved his hand in my direction.

“He’s tiny, plus I’m pretty sure he’s never played volleyball before.”

I squeaked out a protest. Daichi raised both palms and tried to appease him, “Everyone has to star-“

I knew I shouldn’t be interrupting my future captain, but I mean come on, what a dickwad!

“Excuse me, you’re probably not all that great either. Maybe that’s why you’re such an ass… to make up for your lousy setting! And by the way, I’ve been practicing for three years for this moment!”

“Hey guys, you should really listen to Dai-“

Kageyama scoffed. “Three years? Thats nothing!”

“Boys-“ I saw Suga step forward out of the corner of my eye and reach out to us, but it was like I couldn’t control my body. I moved forward and pushed Kageyama back a step.

“Oh yeah? Let’s play right now, one-on-one.”

 

 

\- - -

 

 

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I don’t really recall the vice principal coming into the gym. I was so focused on making Kageyama eat his words that I wasn’t paying attention to anything around me. The ball hit my chest and flew backwards towards the vice principal. I saw his toupee fly off and during what felt like the worst ten seconds of my life, but was probably only two seconds in reality, I was able to make a list of every mistake I made today, that consequently led me to this point.

The wig landed on Daichi and everyone was silent. Suddenly, Tanaka stepped froward and started laughing, “Wait… that was a wig?”

I looked over at him. “You didn’t know?! We all figured it out during the pep rally this morning.” I held up my hand to hide my snicker. Daichi turned to us and all laughter stopped immediately.

He followed the vice principal out of the gym and I turned to Suga who was staring at me sympathetically.

“you guys have really done it now.”

 

 

\- - -

 

The events that happened my first day of high school were certainly interesting and not at all how I thought they were going to go. After Daichi came back from his talk with the vice principal, he basically told us to get lost and kicked us out of the gym. Kageyama was still being an ass-munch, but we put aside our differences and apologized. They gave us a couple days to prepare for a practice match against some other freshman.

We left the school grounds, and that’s how I found out I was unlucky enough to actually live near Kageyama. We’re supposed to meet at the gym at 5am, and while normally that wouldn’t sound appealing, it meant that I would be practicing volleyball. In the school’s gym. With people who actually played volleyball. I was so excited, I basically ran home after I split from Kageyama. I ran straight to my room, calling out to my mom and letting her know I was home.

I stopped in front of the mirror and looked at myself and my excitement started to fade. Sure, I looked like a boy now, but what happened when I started to develop? Hair was easy, I could just keep cutting it, and right now they think I have delicate features and a high pitched voice because I was a late bloomer. Eventually though my chest would grow… I plopped down on my bed as another thought came to me. What if my chest never grew? Was I destined to have the body of a little boy forever? It would work out for me while in school, but what about when I graduated? Or wanted to date? I put my head in my hands, with my elbows resting on my knees.

I was so conflicted; I mean, on one hand, it would be great if I was one of those girls who didn’t have a lot of curves, because that meant it would be easier to pretend I was a boy. On the other… No girl wanted to go through life with people always mistaking her for a _boy._

I groaned and fell back so I was laying flat on my bed.

I just needed to focus on the here and now. At this moment I needed to play volleyball, so that’s all I’m going to think about. I rolled over and grabbed my phone to set an alarm.

Nothing else would matter, as long as I made it to nationals.

 

\- - -

 

The days following the toupee incident passed by in a blur. I met up with Kageyama, Suga, and Tanaka in the mornings, went to class, had mini heart attacks every time I saw someone with black hair, avoided anyone from the volleyball team while school was in session, and then the minute classes let out, I was changing into my gym clothes and practicing until the sun was down.

Aside from being drenched in a nervous sweat every minute of my life, it wasn’t so bad. Kageyama still made me mad and I told him that I was going to continue playing after high school and beat him.

We played the match and won against the other two first years. The one with blonde hair and glasses looked like such a tool, he made Kageyama seem _nice_. And while his friend was kind of cute, if he was hanging out with Tsukishima, who looked like he kicked puppies for fun, then he was probably a jackass too.

We played a practice match against a powerhouse school and won, but I think we only beat them because their captain was gone for most of the game. Our libero was going to be back from suspension soon, and everyone still thought I was a boy.

Everything was perfect.

Until it wasn’t.

It had been few week since school started and the team was getting along great. I even started to form a friendship (kind of) with Kageyama. I think we bonded mostly over our dislike of Tsukishima. But he started tossing to me and stopped insulting me as much, so I wasn’t going to complain. We all cleaned up the gym and then I sat outside to wait for everyone to change in the locker room. I told them that I rode my bike with my little sister after school so I preferred to stay in my gym clothes. They thought I was a little weird but never said anything.

“Oi, Hinata. Daichi said he would buy everyone meat buns today from that new restaurant!” I looked up and saw Tanaka run over to me and pull me to my feet.

“C’mon, we’re all going to change since we can’t go in our sweaty gym clothes.”

“Uh..” He stopped to look at me when he realized I wasn’t following him up the stairs to the locker room.

He opened his mouth but was cut off by Kiyoko. “Hello, Tanaka, Hinata.”

Tanaka looked like he had been struck by lightning. “You just said my name…” His eyes got super big and Kiyoko immediately stepped back.

“Do you mind if I speak with Hinata for a moment?”

He narrowed his eyes at me, like I had betrayed him in the worst way. He slowly walked backwards and then turned and ran up the stairs.

Being alone with Kiyoko made me nervous, because she kept staring at me, like she knew I was lying to everyone.

“How are you today?”

“Fine.”

“You don’t have to go into the locker room. The bathroom is just inside the entrance.”

I froze and looked up at her. She stared at me and I realized that _she knew._ She knew I was a girl. My volleyball career was ending before it was even beginning. _Again_.

I quickly shook my head, “I have no idea what you’re talking about!” I quickly ran up the stairs and into the locker room. There was no way she could truly know, right? She’s a third year so our classes are no where near each other!

I opened the door and the first thing I saw was Daichi. In nothing but boxer briefs. I screamed and slapped my hand over my eyes. I heard someone burst out laughing and then Daichi’s voice. “All of you guys can shove it, I know I gained a little weight, but it’s not that bad.”

Suga’s soft voice reached my ears, “You don’t look bad Daichi, maybe Hinata is just shy.”

I nodded enthusiastically. Maybe if they thought I was shy they would leave me alone.

“Oi, Dumbass. Get over here and change.”

I lowered my hand slightly, being careful to avoid looking at any other bodies in the room. My eyes found Kageyama, who was thankfully completely dressed. I rushed over to him and opened the locker next to his. I shoved my face in and then let out a deep breath. I let myself relax for about five seconds until I remembered why I was here. Daichi was taking us all to get food. So we needed to change. I needed to change. No one was leaving until I was out of my uniform.

I started hyperventilating and felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned my head to see Kageyama, looking at me like I had three eyes and no nose.

“You’re being weirder than normal. What’s wrong with you?”

I opened my mouth and lowered my eyes because I didn’t want him to see the panic I was feeling. That was when I realized I was in deeper shit than I originally thought. Because Kageyama was shirtless, and his shorts were low on his hips. There was so much skin right in front of me that I felt myself stop breathing. Oh god, what do I do? I definitely should have thought all of this through a lot better.

Suga’s voice rang out, “Can I speak with Hinata for a moment please?” I looked around and saw that everyone was now dressed, except for Kageyama and I. He stepped away from me and shucked off his shorts, reaching for his school clothes. I quickly turned around and hid my face back in the locker.

After a minute I heard his footsteps as he walked towards the door and then it shut and all I could hear was my heavy breathing.

Suga cleared his throat and I slowly turned around. He was sitting on the bench and patted the spot next to him. Once I was seated, he turned to me and made sure I was making eye contact before he spoke.

“Hinata. I know why you’re acting weird.”

Oh, gosh. Oh, no. This was it. I’m being kicked off the team.

“I went through the same thing and I know it’s hard.”

Wait, what? Suga was… a girl? I stared at him (her?) and I think the confusion showed through on my face.

“Hinata, I know you’re gay.”

WHAT?

“You… I’m… huh?” At this point I had no idea what was going on.

“I see the way you look at Kageyama and it’s why you’ve been avoiding the locker room and why you were so flustered when you saw Daichi, right?” He smiled gently and took my hand. “It’s okay. I’m gay too. I won’t say anything if you’re not out yet, but just now I’m here if you need to talk.”

Oh. _oh._ Everything made a lot of sense now. Suga wasn’t a girl, he was gay. And he thought I was gay. Because he still thinks I’m a boy. Okay, I can work with this.

“What did you do? To avoid changing around the others… and stuff?”

“Well, I usually just said I was staying for extra practice and then left after everyone else. But it’s hard to hide something like this from people you’re close to. Daichi was my best friend and in our second year he found out. He was supportive though, and I think if you tell your friends they’ll be supportive too.” He squeezed my hand and stood up. “But that’s your decision. I’ll give you a couple minutes to get dressed.”

He left and I sat there for a few seconds before remembering that they were waiting for me right outside. I dressed in record time and practically ran out the door and into Tanaka, who was leaning against the railing.

He made his way over to me and put his arm around my shoulders, “Hey Hinata, how did you get Kiyoko to talk to you?”

He leaned in close, as if he was trying to scare me.

I raised my eyebrow at him, “You know, Tanaka-senpai, I could help you get her attention if you want?”

His hand came up to clutch his chest. I wasn’t sure what made him more happy. The fact that I called him “Tanaka-senpai” or the possibility of talking with Kiyoko.

He looked at me suspiciously. “What kind of advice would you have for your amazing senpai, hmm?”

“Well… Kiyoko is pretty reserved. You always go straight to her whenever she sees you and I think it intimidates her. She doesn’t really have any room to think when you’re around, so maybe give her some space? For the next couple days, don’t crowd her or flirt, just let her be. It’ll give her room to see you and be able to concentrate on her feelings.”

He looked stricken. “ _Not_ talk to Kiyoko?!”

I patted his arm. “Trust me.”

We all headed down the stairs. I lingered behind so no one would make conversation with me and I could hear myself think. Suga was in front, walking next to Daichi. He bumped their shoulders and then turned and found my eyes. He smiled at me and turned back around.

The team thinking I’m gay is a lot better than them finding out I’m a girl. I mean, it wouldn’t be that big of a deal if the team thought that.

Right?

 


	2. Your Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted to set a schedule and release one chapter a week, but I'm honestly really impatient so I shouldn't be surprised that I have basically no will power and I am posting the second chapter, hours after posting the first. I got some good feedback so I hope you guys like this chapter as well.

The next day at practice, I saw Kiyoko. I waved at her and she smiled, but she seemed distracted. She kept sneaking glances to the other side of the court. That’s when I noticed that Tanaka hasn’t run up to her like he normally does. Nor did he stare at her or shout. I hid my smile when I caught her looking for more than a few seconds. Tanaka caught my eye and I subtly gave him a thumbs up.

 - - -

After practice I told the team I wanted to stay for a while longer to work on my spikes. Daichi started to protest, saying that it wasn’t good to overwork ourselves, but Suga put a hand on his arm and said it was okay. Everyone, except Kageyama, headed to the locker rooms.

“What do you want, Bakayama?”

He walked over to me and nodded at the volleyball in my hands.

“I’m not going to let you get better without me. I need to stay one step ahead.”

I rolled my eyes but tossed him the ball so he could set for me. We stayed behind for a while and then headed home once I was sure everyone left. We talk for the twenty minutes it took us to reach the fork in the path, where we separated.

This became my routine. I avoided another incident in the locker room by staying in the gym to practice and Kageyama always stayed with me.

A few weeks had passed and I was making my way to the gym when I heard Kiyoko’s voice around the corner. I froze and tried to think of a different route I could take. I had been avoiding her ever since she tried to talk to me. I was almost positive she knew, but I never stayed around her long enough to find out.

“I just wanted to make sure you’re feeling well, Tanaka. You haven’t really been yourself lately.”

My eyes widened and I walk forward to peer around the corner of the building.

Kiyoko was standing really close to Tanaka. He smiled at her. “I just don’t want to overwhelm you. Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

He stepped back and Kiyoko followed him. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she tilted her head a bit. “Are you sure? We can go somewhere and… talk if you want?”

I know that they say eavesdropping is horrible, but my curiosity kept the guilt at bay. Was she flirting with him? Was this how you were supposed to act with someone you like? Or maybe she was just concer-

“What are you doing?”

I jumped at the sudden voice in my ear and whipped around, grabbing whoever was behind me and shoving them against the wall with a hand over their mouth. It turned out to be Kageyama, who was staring at me like I lost my mind.

I leaned in and whispered, “I think Kiyoko and Tanaka are having a moment.”

He grabbed my wrist and moved my hand off of his mouth. “What are you talking about?”

I rolled my eyes. “Are you stupid Bakayama? They’re having a moment. You know, like a _romantic_ moment.”

The change was so sudden I almost burst out laughing before I remembered where we were. His face turned as red as a tomato and his eyes got super wide. His mouth twisted like he tasted something sour.

“Romantic? Seriously? Practice starts soon. We don’t have time for this.”

I should have known that volleyball was the only thing on his brain. It was sad, really. I mean, I thought I was going to have trouble finding someone to like me, but I’m pretty sure Kageyama was more romantically handicapped than I was.

He pushed me aside and started walking towards the gym.

“Baka! Wait!”

I ran forward to grab him, but it was too late. He rounded the corner and froze. I bumped into his back and then peered around his body to see what was happening.

Tanaka had his hands in Kiyoko’s hair and they were kissing. I saw a flash of tongue and squealed before slapping both hands over my mouth.

They broke apart, but Tanaka’s eyes stayed on Kiyoko. She saw us and separated herself completely from him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you guys there. Practice is starting soon, why don’t we head over to the gym?”

She walked away and I nudged Kageyama to get him to move. Tanaka finally looked over to us and did a double take when he saw me. He ran over and swung me in his arms. “Hinata, you little genius! I kissed Kiyoko! I’m going to marry her one day, you know?”

I laughed and he put me down before jogging to catch up with Kiyoko.

\- - -

I don’t really know when it started.

One day I was just looking out the window during my morning class and I saw a tall boy with dark hair walk by. I thought it might have been Kageyama, and my stomach felt weird, but not in the anxious way it usually does when I think about the team seeing me in the girls uniform. It took me most of the day to realize what I was feeling.

It wasn’t until I ran up to him and punched his shoulder on my way to the gym. He turned and grabbed my hair tight in his hands like he normally does, but I wasn’t mad. I was staring at his face and couldn’t stop the smile from forming on my lips.

And that’s when I knew what the feeling was.

I didn’t realize I was staring at him for more than what was a normal time period until he bonked me on the head.

“Oi, dumbass. What’s wrong with you?”

I shook my head and cleared my thoughts completely. Without answering I just ran towards the gym.

This was bad. There was absolutely no way I could have a crush. On _Kageyama,_ of all people. I mean, seriously, he kind of sucks. He only cares about volleyball and he’s too egotistical to be a good boyfriend. Except for the fact that he can be really sweet, and he always cares about what Suga thinks of his setting skills, and-

I stopped and put my palms to my eyes. I was in such shit. Because I was supposed to be a boy. Meaning I shouldn’t even be having these thoughts about my teammate who was straight and would be weirded out if he thought his _guy_ teammate was crushing on him.

Someone’s palm landed on my shoulder and my bladder threatened to release all over the steps of the gym. Thankfully it was only Suga, and I smiled at him before heading in. I was determined to ignore these thoughts and focus solely on volleyball. Today was going to be a great day.

\- - -

Today was the worst day of my life.

After admitting to myself about my unfortunate crush, Coach Ukai told us we’d be spending the following week at a training camp, and we would be leaving at the end of this week, approximately four days from now. At first I was ecstatic, because I’ve never been to a training camp. And then I remembered that I was a girl, and we would all be sleeping in the same room and showering in the same room and I was going to die because my stupid idea of pretending to be a boy was going to backfire in my face. I tried to get out of it, but I’m a horrible liar and I kept stuttering out excuses that I don’t even think made sense. Kageyama ended up interrupting me, saying, “The idiot will go, just ignore him.”

\- - - 

After cleaning the gym, I walked side by side with Kageyama on the path to our houses. My thoughts were spiraling and becoming pretty self destructive when he broke the silence.

“Spend the night at my house tonight.”

I choked on my own spit. “What?! No! I mean, I can’t. I mean-“

“Listen. You’re a really weird person, but we’re friends and I need you for our quick. We’re going to win and go to nationals, but we need to practice more, which means you need to go to the training camp and be with the team. I’m not taking the chance that you’re going to back out for some reason, so we’re going to your house so you can tell your mom and then you’re coming to mine and we’re going to talk about whatever it is that’s bothering you. Because we’re friends… right?”

My mind blanked as soon as he said the word ‘mom’.

Shit, my mom CANNOT see him. Oh sweet sesame buns, if he goes to my house he’ll find out I’ve been lying. Crap. What do I do?!

Kageyama had stopped walking and was clearly waiting for me to acknowledge him.

I took a deep breath. “I’ll sleepover at your place… but my mom is weird about strangers. Give me your address and I’ll meet you at yours.”

He looked skeptical.

“I promise, I’ll be at your house within the hour!”

He finally nodded and continued walking. We eventually parted ways and I practiced my speech for when I saw my mom.

My house came into view and I started sweating profusely. My palms were shaking and it took me forever to open the front door, with how clammy they were.

“Hi, Shouyou darling. How was practice?”

“Um, fine. We’re going to a training camp for a week to play against another team.”

“Oh, that’s fantastic! It’ll be so much fun for you to bond with the other girls.”

I cringed. “Yeah, and one of them wanted to have a sleepover tonight so we can get to know each other better and-“

My mom gasped and jumped up. “Yes! Of course! Go pack!” She shooed me towards the direction of my room and I breathed out a sigh of relief. Although, I guess I shouldn’t have been too surprised. I think she thought I was gong to be a friendless freak who only cared about volleyball. All of which was pretty much true.

\- - -

Fifty-five minutes later, I was standing in Kageyama’s room as he was arranging a futon next to his bed. When he was done he grabbed a volleyball off his desk and sat at one end of the futon, nodding for me to sit in front of him. I did and he tossed the volleyball in the air towards me. I caught it with my fingertips and tossed it back. This lasted a few seconds before he caught the ball in the air and lowered it to his lap.

“Are you uncomfortable going to training camp because of me?”

I was too shocked to answer that question and he turned his head away, looking at the wall.

“I overheard what you and Suga were talking about that day in the locker room… about you being gay.”

My mouth dropped open, but still no sound escaped. Even if I wasn’t struck speechless, I wouldn’t even know how to respond.

“I don’t care that you’re… you know. But I thought maybe you saw me looking at you and it made you not want to be around me…”

He lowered his gaze and I saw the tip of his ears turn red. His words registered a second later, and I finally snapped out of it.

“Wait! You’re gay?!”

He brought his head up and held out both hands. “No! I mean, maybe not? I don’t know. I never thought about it before, because I never wanted to leave the court long enough to date someone. And then we were becoming friends and I was thinking about eating lunch with you from now on so I wouldn’t even need to date anyone anyways, because I have you and volleyball… but then I overheard you and Suga talking about being gay and I realized that I liked looking at you, and talking with you, but I never thought about being with a boy before and I don’t think I would like that, but if it was you, then maybe I would like it? Maybe I like both girls and guys, but only certain ones? I just know that you’re very cute and I have been really confused, and I thought you were being weird around me because I was staring too much and making you uncomfortable!”

His entire speech was rushed and I tried to process everything he was saying, but my brain kept catching on the fact that he wanted to start eating lunch with me. My heart sped up at the thought of him coming to my class, which could never happened because he would see me in my uniform.

I glanced over at him and he looked so distressed at the thought of me not wanting to be around him that I felt guilt consume me. It was so overwhelming that my mouth started moving before I knew what I was saying.

“Kageyama-kun, you could never make me uncomfortable. I think you’re one of my best friends now, even when you’re being an asshole.” His shoulders relaxed a little. “But I _am_ nervous about going to the training camp. I haven’t been honest with you guys…”

He raised an eyebrow at me and the words lodged in my throat. I couldn’t bring myself to continue. What if Kageyama decided he didn’t want anything to do with me? What if I lost volleyball _and_ the only friend I’ve made since starting high school?

“Never mind.”

He started to say something, but I cut him off. “I’ll tell you soon, I promise. But can you just let it go for now?”

He nodded, but didn’t look happy.

It was silent as we got into our beds. I stared at the ceiling and wondered, not for the first time, what the heck I was doing. It had been almost two months since the first day of school, and each day I came closer and closer to someone finding out that I was a girl. I sighed and forced myself to close my eyes. After an hour of my brain running a thousand miles a minute, I finally fell asleep.

\- - -

“Hinata! Some boy is here for you!”

I looked up from the bento my mom had packed for me, right before I left for Kageyama’s house the night before. It was lunch time and I was so focused on my rice that I didn’t even notice my classmate standing in front of my desk until she spoke.

For a second, I just stared at her in confusion. I didn’t talk to any boys so there must have been a mistake. Suddenly the words from last night replayed themselves.

_I was thinking about eating lunch with you from now on._

I whipped my head towards the door and saw Kageyama standing there, staring at me. He had his head tilted and his eyes were focused on my legs. My _bare_ legs. Because I was wearing a freaking skirt!

I cursed and ran over to him, avoiding my classmates who were clumped in groups, spread throughout the room. I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall and into the first place I found, which happened to be the janitors closet.

I shut the door behind us and turned to him.

He was still staring at my legs, as if he’s never seen them before. I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

“Hey baka, you’ve seen me in shorts before.”

He slowly dragged his eyes up to my face, and the confusion in them made my throat close.

“Hinata… why are you wearing a skirt?”

I ran my hands through my hair and turned my gaze away. His hand grabbed my chin gently and tilted my face up.

“Please look at me.” My eyes flew to his in shock at the word ‘please’. It was something I never thought I’d hear him say.

“Tell me what’s going on.”

I closed my eyes and breathed deep. And then I told him. Everything. When I was done we stared at each other for almost a full minute before he covered his face and turned away so I was facing his back. I heard him groan.

“Um, Kageyama-kun, what are you doing?”

I grabbed his shoulder and he whipped back around.

“I called you cute!”

“Huh?”

“Last night! In my room! I said you were cute and that I thought about you sometimes, like, in a romantic way! And that I thought I might have been gay… for you!”

His face was bright red and he was breathing heavily. The his eyes widened to almost comical proportions. “Oh my gosh, you spent the night! A _girl_ slept in my room!”

“Hold up, I told you the biggest secret I’ve ever kept, and you’re stuck on the fact that you called me cute and had a sleepover with me?”

He titled his chin up to look at the ceiling and put his hands on his hips. I could see the blush spreading down his neck and rolled my eyes.

“My mom is going to _kill_ me. She’s going to think I’m some kind of Casanova! bringing girls into my room for sleepovers and such!”

A laugh left my mouth before I could contain it. “Kageyama, I can assure you that _no one_ will think you’re a Casanova.”

He tilted his head to glare at me, but the second his eyes met mine, he gave an extremely dramatic groan (which was completely unnecessary) and looked back up at the ceiling.

“Listen, I’m sorry that you thought you were gay for me-“ He made a choking sound and I saw his neck get even redder- “but I want to know what you’re going to do now?”

He finally looked down at me. “What do you mean?”

“I can’t be on the boys volleyball team as a girl. So, now that you know, what are you going to do?”

I could see in his eyes, the minute he fully understood my issue. Before either of us could speak, the door to the closet opened and we turned to see a startled janitor staring at us. Kageyama bowed and apologized. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the closet, back towards my classroom. He paused when we got to the door and turned to me.

“I don’t know where your desk is.”

I just stared at him, and he rubbed the back of his neck. “I was planning on eating lunch with you, so why don’t we still eat lunch together and continue our conversation?” I nodded and led him to my desk against the wall, next to a window.

Theatrics aside, this was going a lot better than I thought. Kageyama still wanted to hang out with me and he wasn’t outwardly panicking about the fact that he has been playing volleyball with a girl. Just that he called me cute. I turned my face to hide my smile.

“I need you.”

My knee jerked up and hit the desk loudly. I turned and gave him my most sophisticated, “Huh?”

“For volleyball. You’re the only one who hits my tosses the way I want. I want you to stay on the team.”

Oh, for the love of pork buns everywhere. I should have known he was talking about volleyball. I mean seriously, he’s still Kageyama. This was both a blessing and a curse.

“So, you’re not going to say anything?”

He shook his head. “No. Not yet anyways… Although it will be really hard to hide this at training camp since we’ll all be together-“ He cut himself off and glanced down and then looked up at me with a shy expression. “That time in the locker room… did you, you know… see anything?”

“NO! No no no no! I promise I didn’t look! I mean maybe a little, but I wasn’t trying to! And I didn’t really see anything! Except maybe your chest, but that’s it! And maybe a little below your belly button, and also-“

“Okay, I don’t want to know.” His head slammed down on the desk, and I saw some other students looking at us.

He lifted his head and I saw him take in a big breath. His face was still red, but he didn’t look as embarrassed as before.

“It’s weird. That day in the locker room, I removed my shirt before I got your attention because I wanted you to look at me. I had just started feeling slightly confused about you, and I wanted to see if maybe you were having similar thoughts. Now that I know you’re a girl, it feels different. Maybe because I didn’t think I was gay, so I had a hard time with what I was feeling towards you, but I know I at least like girls in that way, so it feels more real. If that makes sense.”

I wonder if my face is as bright as my hair, because I felt like this conversation was making me overheat.

“You wanted me to look at you?”

“I _want_ you to look at me.” His hand stretched out against the desk and his fingertips brushed mine. “Is this weird? Because I told you that I had a slight confusing crush on you when I thought you were a boy?”

Before I could answer, the bell rang for class and everyone started packing their bentos. Kageyama jumped up and gathered his stuff. “We can talk later right? After volleyball practice… On our way home?” He sounded hopeful, and so unlike the asshole I first met and despised, that I couldn’t help but nod and smile at him. My eyes followed him as he left the classroom and I thought that maybe it wasn’t so bad he discovered my secret.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> I already finished the last chapter, so now we get to see if I have the self-restraint to wait until next week to post it (I don't, it'll most likely be published within 24 hours).  
> Thank you for everyone who is reading this and for those who are leaving me feedback, I really appreciate it! It makes me feel like I shouldn't be totally embarrassed to be writing this.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hinata! Focus!”

I fell backwards onto the floor, as the volleyball smacked into my forehead for the fourth time that day. Kageyama looked concerned but I waved him off. I just couldn’t make myself focus. Not with him twenty feet away, reminding me of the ‘talk’ we’re going to have. What was even going to happen? Was he going to kiss me? Ugh, I had some fish with my rice, and I don’t have any gum. Him pulling away and telling me he can’t be with me because I have fish breath, was NOT how I wanted my first kiss to end.

“Hinata!” I glanced up and barely managed to receive another incoming ball. It still sucked, though, and flew outside the court. Daichi yelled out to me and motioned for me to go over to him.

Well, crap.

When I got close enough, he put his hand on my shoulder. “Is everything okay?”

I kept my gaze on the floor. I wasn’t sure what to tell him. ‘Oh, I’m sorry captain, I can’t focus right now because of the impending doom of my first kiss.’

He looked over my shoulder and then I felt a hand grab my elbow.

“Daichi, do you mind if I have a word with Hinata. Outside?”

Daichi nodded and then Suga was tugging me along towards the gym doors. We walked outside and my eyes met Kiyoko’s. She was holding some papers, and Suga stepped forward to stand beside her. He looked at me and I saw the disappoint in his eyes. The kind that usually shows when someone finds out they’ve been lied to.

“Who told you?” The question felt numb coming out of my mouth. The only person that knows is Kageyama, but my heart didn’t want to believe he would go behind my back and tell them.

Kiyoko spoke first. “I saw you during the second week of school. You were carrying papers to another classroom. I went to Michimiya and asked if a Hinata Shouyou had applied for the girl’s volleyball team. She found your application and said she remembered you by your hair. That you were really energetic, but they didn’t have any room. I believe that was the day I saw you, and invited you to join the boys team.”

“Hinata, why didn’t you tell me that day in the locker room that you were a…” Suga gestured vaguely to my chest. “A girl?”

“Because all I want to do is play volleyball! I need to play! It’s my life, and a girl can’t play on a boys team. I thought if we at least made it to nationals this year, then maybe I would be okay with giving it up.”

Suga sighed.

“C’mon Hinata.” He took my hand and walked me into the gym. He told me to stay by Kiyoko and went over to Coach Ukai. My stomach felt nauseous and I knew he was going to tell everyone, and this would be the last time I stepped foot in this gym. Coach Ukai, Takeda, and Suga walked over to us. The whistle blew, and Ukai told everyone to gather towards him. It took a couple minutes for the team to make their way over and I locked eyes with Kageyama. It made me feel a little better knowing that he would still be my friend.

Daichi came over to stand on my left and Suga stood on my right. From the confused look on Daichi’s face, I knew Suga hadn’t told him about my situation. Kiyoko moved to where Coach Ukai stood, on the other side of Suga, and everyone quieted as Suga cleared his throat.

“We need to discuss something as a team about one of our members.”

My nerves made me hyperaware of my very full bladder. Maybe if I let it release now, everyone will be distracted and I can run away. Maybe move to London, or even go all the way to America. I mean, heck, go big or go home right? I can change my name to something super American sounding… like Becky.

“Most if not all of you are unaware that Hinata is actually a girl-“

“The fuck!”

Everyone turned to see Tanaka and Noya clutching each other while staring at me. Noya’s eyes lowered to my chest and then immediately shot back to my face. He started shaking his head and then clutched Tanaka tighter. “That’s a sick joke, Suga!”

Suga rolled his eyes and cleared his throat to get back the attention that was stolen.

“As I was saying, Hinata is a girl and as such, can’t be on our team since it’s an all boys-“

“Wait, hold up. What?!”

I’m pretty sure if Noya interrupted Suga one more time, he was going get his ass whooped, hardcore.

Noya stepped away from Tanaka. “That’s not fair, he’s our teammate.” He looked over at me and then gasped, “SHE! I meant she! _She’s_ our teammate!”

Some of the other players started talking, but Suga was stepping forward, raising his voice to be heard.

“If everyone could just stop interrupting me, then maybe you all can hear what I’m trying to say. And afterwards maybe we can, I don’t know, play some volleyball. Since we’re, you know, in the gym. _To play volleyball._ ” His voice was sharp, but his smile was sugary sweet. I saw Noya and Tanaka gulp and simultaneously take a step back.

Suga clapped his hands and his smile widened. “Thank you! Now, I know all of you are probably confused as to what’s going on. The girls volleyball team was full so we-“ Suga’s arm came around my shoulders and pulled me to him- “decided to take in Hinata while Kiyoko went to the school board to apply for a co-ed volleyball team.”

My mouth dropped, but before any kind of reaction could form on my face, Suga pinched my arm.

“We are asking everyone here to vote. If you want this club to be co-ed, and to keep Hinata on the team, please raise your hand.”

Without hesitation, everyone’s hands raised. I felt tears start to form in the corner of my eyes, when even Tsukishima’s hand went up. He caught me staring and raised his eyebrow.

“What? As a girl, you can’t possibly reach the same potential as me, which means I will quickly outclass you. This is all very strategic.”

“How about I strategically shove my foot up your-“

“It’s settled! Everyone needs to sign the form stating that we all agree and want to be recognized as co-ed. This means that future first years who are girls can also apply to join.”

Noya gasped and grabbed Tanaka’s arm, slowly turning to him.

“This is the best day of my life.”

\- - -

Everyone signed the form, and Kiyoko went with Takeda to drop it off somewhere. Coach Ukai and Daichi asked to speak with me while everyone else continued practiced.

“Hinata, from now on you tell us anything that is necessary to the team. Got it?”

I nodded, and then felt the tears gather in my eyes again. Daichi looked terrorized and I saw the blurry shape of Ukai backing away.

Daichi reached out and patted my shoulder, which caused a lone tear to fall. He quickly let go and ran, yelling for Suga, sounding like he was being chased by the babadook.

I was glad to be alone to process all the emotions I was feeling. I felt the tears flow faster and was annoyed that today was the day I had to start my period. The first day always made me extremely emotional. A puppy could lick my hand and I would cry. They didn’t need to know any of this, though. The way everyone was slightly horrified at having to deal with a crying girl was making up for the fact that Suga didn’t tell me they got a freaking co-ed sports form, and made me think they were kicking me off the team. If I didn’t already love him, I would hate him. I looked over to where he was standing beside Daichi. I made eye contact and his widened to comic proportions. I maintained the eye contact as another tear fell. His face paled, and I have never, in my life, been so happy to be on my period.

\- - -

“Are you nervous?”

I was sitting on the gym stairs with Kageyama. Everyone else had left and Takeda had stopped me as I was leaving, letting me know that they submitted the form and we should hear back within a week if it was approved. I was sitting down on the steps, watching my teammates leave the school, when Kageyama dropped down beside me.

“About getting approved? Yeah. Although to be honest, I thought everyone would kick me out when they learned the truth.”

“Of course not, dumbass. You’re apart of this team too.”

He bumped my shoulder and smiled at me.

With all the confidence I had, I asked, “Did you want to get pork buns with me? Right now? Like, as a date?”

He stared at me, and for a hot second I thought that maybe I had hallucinated everything that happened during lunch and he was about to turn me down. That would be incredibly awkward. I guess I should start coming up with an American last name. I’m sure my parents will miss me, but that’s the price you pay when you live life dangerously.

“You idiot! _I’m_ supposed to ask _you_ on the date!”

Oh, for the love of sesame buns everywhere. Why did I have a crush on him? What did I do to deserve this? I felt like shouting to the heavens that it was unfair that the only person I wanted to date was such a nincompoop.

“Baka! It doesn’t matter who asks who on the date! Just say yes or no!”

“No! Take it back so I can ask you out.”

“Bakayama!”

“Dumbass!”

I don’t really know who reached for who first, all I know is that I was staring at his stupid, stubborn face and all I could think was that I wanted him to be my first kiss. I grabbed the collar of his shirt at the same time that he reached out to grab my cheeks, and then his lips were on mine.

It was an awful first kiss. His lips were pressing down really hard, and when I opened my eyes, his were squeezed shut. I’m pretty sure this was his first kiss too.

What am I saying, its _Kageyama_. Of course it’s his first kiss. If it was legal to marry an inanimate object, I’m pretty sure he’d be long gone, whispering sweet nothings to his volleyball.

I pulled back and hit his shoulder with the palm of my hand.

“Baka! what the hell was that?!”

“Shut up! First kisses are always awful.”

“Oh, and you know this because you have _so_ much experience?”

Instead of responding, he leaned in again. This time was… not so bad. His lips felt warm and they were a lot softer than the first time. He pulled back and raised his eyebrows at me.

“Pretty good, huh?”

Ugh.

\- - -

We found out the day before we were supposed to leave for the training camp. Takeda came running in, looking out of breath. None of that was unusual, but what caught my attention was the paper in his left hand. Kageyama turned to see what captured my attention and then ran over to Daichi. He yelled out for everyone to gather around Takeda. I walked over to where Kageyama stood with Suga and Daichi.

Daichi looked at me and then subtly stepped behind Suga, as if he was hiding from me. I guess he was afraid I’d cry again if it was a denial notice. If this was any other moment, I would have laughed at how scarred they were from a few measly tears. Right now, however, I grabbed Kageyama’s hand and squeezed. He leaned his arm against my shoulder.

“We just got this back from the board of education. Having submitted the signatures of all players, as well as the coach and manager, they decided to approve the decision to make our team co-ed. This will be a probation year, and if any trouble comes from future games they will veto this decision and we will go back to having a boys only team.”

Noya was the first to react. He leaped up and tackled Tanaka, shouting in his ear, something about designing new uniforms for the girls. Kageyama turned me to him and hugged me tight.

“I’ll take you out tonight, to celebrate.” He whispered it low enough that only I could hear. His breath was warm on my ear and it made me shiver.

Hands on my shoulders pulled me back and then Suga was hugging me, followed by Daichi. Ennoshita was behind him, and soon all the members, excluding Tsukishima, had given me a congratulatory hug. When I turned to him, he just scowled and said that idiocy was contagious.

I turned and saw Kiyoko making her way over to me.

“Tanaka told me you talked to him a while back-” She leaned close to give me a hug, which was surprising because I don’t think I’ve seen her show outward affection towards anybody. “-thank you.”

She looked over and I followed her gaze to where Tanaka and Noya were shouting and Daichi was trying to get them to stop.

She stepped back and then Coach Ukai blew the whistle.

“Okay, thats enough. Clean up the gym, we’re leaving early tomorrow, so go home and get some rest.”

\- - -

We were stopped at where the path forked and we usually separated. Kageyama still held my hand, but he was looking towards the sky. He kept his gaze upwards as he spoke.

“So, are we staying casual?”

I jerked my hand back and jumped up to slap the back of his head.

“Baka! What’s wrong with you? _Staying_ casual?! You’re lucky I know you’re as smooth as a salt lamp or I’d be really offended!”

He laughed and finally tilted his head down to look me in the eyes.

“I’m just kidding, I would never release you onto the unsuspecting boys of our school.” He let out a long sigh, “I guess, in order to keep them safe, I’ll have to keep you for a while… maybe all three years. Who knows.”

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the collar of his volleyball jacket, yanking him down. I pressed my lips to his and one of his hands clutched the back of my head, fingers digging into my curls, while the other grabbed my shirt at the small of my back. Our lips parted and I felt his tongue slip into my mouth.

We’ve had a lot of practice the past few days, and the horrid first kiss I had to endure seemed almost like a memory now. Kageyama learned fast and he stole my breath away every time. Not that I would ever tell him that. I pulled away slightly and smiled at the dazed look in his eyes.

“You’ve gotten a little better Tobio. Pretty soon you won’t even need the back of your hand to practice kissing. Or maybe you use your volleyball, hmm?”

I knew the minute my words registered in his brain, because he scowled and grabbed the top of my head with his hands.

“Why am I even dating you?! You’re nothing but a menace!”

I laughed as I clutched his wrists to get him to let go. Once he did, I jumped up and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“See you tomorrow, Tobio!”

I heard him cursing my name, but when I turned to look back he was staring at me with a small smile on his lips. He waved at me and started walking down the other path to his house. I touched my fingertips to my lips and sighed.

Chopping off my hair was the second best decision I ever made.

The first, being the decision to join the Karasuno boy’s volleyball team.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I hope you guys liked it! Endings are always hard... If you did enjoy it, I would appreciate any Kudos/comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Still new to writing fanfic; kudos and comments are appreciated and thank you to whoever reads this and likes it (:


End file.
